bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Baraggan Luisenbarn page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:55, August 28, 2009 *sighs* Please dude...I will do ANYTHING to get another chance....ANYTHING--Ice Kitsune 09:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) y do u hate me so? Tell me--Ice Kitsune 22:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Closed Discussions Do not edit a closed discussion. They are closed for a reason. If you wish to have it reopened, talk to an administrator. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New users can rework a page but you have to follow the manual of style. If you want to contribute, there is always the Grammar Corner and minor edits to be done. If a page needs to be reworked, it will be in the article improvement project which users can sign up for. If an article is claimed then only the user who claimed it is supposed to be reworking it. As for closed discussions, right now if a discussion is closed, you are not to edit it. If you want it reopened, talk to an admin and if they think there is reason to reopen it, they will. Its easy to edit here if you just follow the rules.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ten tails, you're completely right about a couple of people here who do come down pretty hard on new users but usually it's only if it's repeated anyway sorry to hear you won't be sticking around.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 06:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply There is nothing rude about your message, so don't worry about that. I have never watched Naruto and I have no idea about how Naruto Wiki do things, so I will not say anything about how accurate they may or may not be. However, I think you have misunderstood something. As I said in my message to Silver-Haired Seireitou, this is a unique thing. We do not normally wait at all - we put up the first scan we get and then correct any problems later when better translations come out (Cnet & Ju-Ni) or our translators sort out whatever it is. A decision was taken in this one instance not to add the info until a better translation was out. This is not common at all and is deeply regrettable, but it happened and we have to move on. The Ju-Ni translation is out now, so this matter can be put to rest. Sorry to hear that you are leaving this Wiki. Take care, 20:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Tinni has given a pretty good account of where you can help out below. We appreciate any help we can get. Thanks, 10:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) How can you get involved I am glad you have decided to get involved as another helping hand is always appreciated. As for how you can help out at the wiki. The Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project is always looking for folks to sign-up to do anime summaries. However, if writing an entire anime summary seems a bit daunting there is always the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project which has a variety of "jobs" on offer from "adding picture", to "referencing", to improving character profiles - specially of minor characters who often get overlooked. The Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project currently also has some "text" reduction jobs that involved going through profiles to cut out excessive battle details as those are now handled through fight pages that are produced through the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project. Lastly, we have the Bleach Wiki:Chronology Project which is constructing timelines for the Fights,_Battles_&_Events page. It's just me and User:Lemursrule at the moment and we can always use some help gathering pictures for the timeline tables, double checking our date calculations and references etc, etc. So really, it's all upto you and what you want to do/feel comfortable doing. Let me know if you need any help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Just so User:Godisme doesn't hunt me down for forgetting his project, you can also sign-up to help at the Bleach Wiki:Grammar Corner if you have good spelling and grammar. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guess who was never part of this conversation, but is forcing himself into it anyway! I do so, because my advice would be to first recognize where you're partiularly knowledgeable. Such as, are you a Grammar Nazi, do you know a lot about a specific character, etc. Then go see if any of the articles could use that insight. If you get into an Edit War, see if you can avoid it by going to the article's Talk Page & coming to an agreement. Checking the archives for any place wherein the situation may have already been covered is also recommended. If it seems like you're not helping much, reevaluate. Maybe active editing isn't your thing. Maybe you need to try something different, maybe take a different one of those projects up there. Maybe you just need to stay the course. Also, forget whatever the Naruto Wiki does, because regardless of how good a certain Wiki's system is, you won't get a different Wiki to adopt it overnight. It's best to work with the tools you have. That's my completely unwarranted advice, anyway.Neo Bahamut (talk) 13:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fights on Pages Please do not expand fights on character pages. We are trying to reduce the amount of info on fights in character pages due to the Fight Summary Project already detailing that. Expand plot, not fights--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Its fine, I just saw that you were expanding Yumichika and thought I would warn you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, you can expand the fight just don't put in a lot of detail. So for the Ganju vs Yumichika fight, I would say something about that Yumi chasing him and then how Ganju defeated him using fireworks. So probably no more then four or five lines to give an overall summary of the fight. Then move on to provide details of Yumi's conversation with Ikkaku while they are recovering and Kenpachi was fighting Ichigo etc, etc. Basically things that highlight his character. Not necessarily how many punches he threw in a fight. If that makes sense... [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as Tinni said. A short description of the actual fighting and then go on to the plot. When you are writing, plot is everything that took place but with the fights you do not want to detail every single punch anymore. Just an overview will work--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I saw the work you have been doing on Yumichika's page. So far so good! Also, just to clarify more on what is meant by "plot", well, what I suggest editors think about is "what did this character do during the story?" and just describe that. However, fights are a little different. Fights are like a game of soccer or basketball or whatever sport you can think about that goes for sometime. Most people aren't interested in the full minute by minute break down of the match. So the profile should only have the highlights involving the characters. So you know, during the soccer match Renji scored 5 goals (well Renji does play soccer at any rate) or something like that. IF they want the full match report, they can read the fight page. So for fights, profile only contains highlights with the details to be found on the fight page. For everything else, none fight related at this, put as much detail as you like in the profile. I hope this helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 112. I'll tell you a trick I used to make my life easier. I use our volume pages to find things. So in this case, what I did was I went to the volume page for The Undead and looked to see where Yumichika turns up in the character list. That's how I found that it was in chapter 112 that he and Ikkaku talked whiled Kenpachi and Ichigo where fighting. Hope that helps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Referencing Hi. I've noticed you wanted to help improve our articles. You're not in trouble or anything, but I know you've been getting advice from others, but just so you know in the future, remember not to include sites' self covers as part of the page numbers, as they are misleading. For example, MangaStream... its page 15 would be actually be page 14 in the real manga, so remember that if you're using sites like this as references. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC)